Cathy
"Should we do this the easy way, or can we do it MY way?" Cathy Fiver Cathy always had to deal with two things at once. From birth as a skinwalker, she had the capricious side of a Tiger - known for bursts of passion, as well as all other other traits a feline possesses. From her human-like heritage, the requirement and desire to fit in and adapt to a new and living society. Many things in Cathy's life are juxtaposed one with another. For example, Cathy's daytime job serving patrons in a local cat cafe brings her a lot of joy. Balancing plates, trays and tabs like a cat walking along a fence-post, she has a knack for the trade. But her hobby of getting down and dirty in a wrestling match, where for extracurricular entertainment she throws down in bouts of adrenaline normally reserved for those of higher testosterone shows a different side of her - one that though playful, is incredibly fierce and unafraid of performing low blows to achieve a goal. She's developed a reputation as a Heel there, something that had you not witnessed yourself, would be hard to reconcile. Lately however, she's found yet another thing to add to her plate. A growing wanderlust for adventure, the mysteries of the outdoors, has started perking her ears, and one of these days she may just well miss a shift at work - off on some quest or journey to who knows where just for the sake of it, to sate her lust for glory and a tale to tell when she should return. In the meantime, she goes under the moniker of Katiko while at work, and makes more catlike noises than she's normally used to making. Drives sales though apparently. Personality Cathy is a little lightheaded at times, dreaming about the future and different exciting things that could be waiting just around the corner for her. Sometimes, this causes her to forget important things behind when she leaves the room. She's had to apologize more than once to a generous soul who tracked down an items lost owner. Past that, she's curious to hear of others experiences, and ready to begin bragging about her own - if only something exciting would happen. She's kind and caring, right up until the moment someone crosses a line, and then it's no take-back persevering stubbornness, a pride perhaps shared in her bloodline. Appearance Her hair is often braided behind her, so as not to get in the way of whatever she's doing, the quickest way to her heart is to stoke her ego. As such, she loves her hair when it's NOT in the way, and will often play with it's black and red mixture. She's usually found dressed either in the uniform for the Nanane Cafe, or else in her street attire - including when she frequents a fight club. Perhaps that's why no one tends to bother her on the street when she walks alone at night... Relationships Beyond working for the Nanane Cafe and the fellow coworkers there, She's not yet developed any true bons with others in the city. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters